The Two of Us
by junhan
Summary: A oneshot and drabble collection centering around Kairi and Naminé. May range from the KH universe to completely AU. Kairi x Naminé


Hi guys! This would be my first Kingdom Hearts fic. A drabble / oneshot collection, to be precised. I've been playing it since before and I completely adore this game. It's too bad that there's only little of Naminé, I love that girl. And Kairi x Naminé~ Favorite pairing. So anyway, yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this. ^w^

**Discalimer: **If KH was mine, Kairi x Naminé would be canon. So, yeah. Not mine.

**Off-Limits**

"Kairi, what a surprise!"

Kairi stopped browsing the magazine section of the bookstore and grimaced at the voice and forced out a smile and a fake cheery voice as she acknowledged the presence of the blonde boy.

"Tidus, hey."

"Fancy meeting you here."

Kairi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. There was no way their meeting was a coincidence. Why the hell would Tidus go in a bookstore? _Does he even know how to read? _Kairi wondered to herself.

"So, do you want to go grab some snack or something? Hayner showed me this good place once and I think you'll like it there."

Moments like this makes Kairi want to scream out on top of her lungs that she's dating Naminé. Most of the ones in their age group already knows that Kairi is seeing someone, but not who it is exactly. Only Roxas, Sora, Riku and Olette and Selphie know about their relationship. Kairi often wonders if Tidus is simply dumb enough that he doesn't pick up on the fact that she's not interested and is already dating someone or if he just chose to ignore that fact. _Either way, he's still dumb._

"No thanks, Tidus. I already have plans for the whole day. And tomorrow too. And the day after that. And I'm pretty sure in the following days too." Kairi felt her smile twitch.

Tidus frowned at her too obvious refusal. "You can't be that booked, Kairi." He muttered.

"Well, I am, okay?" She let out a sigh, talking with Tidus has always been draining. "Haven't you heard from Hayner and the others? I'm already dating someone, Tidus. I can't really go out with you. Nor do I want to."

"Then introduce us to whomever it is you're dating." Tidus challenged, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest. "Because really, Kairi, no one knows who this mysterious lover of yours is."

Kairi glared back. Why the hell was this guy being too stubborn anyway? "Hey, listen here, Tidus. I— Mmp!"

It happened so fast and all Kairi saw was a blur of blonde and white before she felt something soft press hard against her lips. Kairi opened one eye and saw Naminé looking at her intensely and she kissed back. The kiss continued on and Kairi worked hard a bit to keep up with the blonde girl who deepened the kiss some time before. After some time, Kairi doesn't exactly know how long but it felt like hours, Naminé broke the kiss and smiled fondly at her and greeted her, "Hey babe." Naminé then, turned to Tidus who was gaping at them.

"Oh, Tidus, I didn't notice you." Naminé stated with a smirk.

Kairi's already flushed cheek reddened even more. She totally forgot about the boy. It dawned to her that she just made out with her girlfriend in front of one of their friends. Kairi just shrugged it off. She can't be blamed for forgetting the blonde boy's existence. Not when Naminé was using her tongue like _that._

"K-K-Kairi… N-Na-Naminé…"

Naminé ignored the boy's stuttering and faced the redhead again. "I'm sorry for waiting you wait for so long, Kairi. I didn't find the book I wanted. Let's go?"

Kairi just nodded with a smile and interlaced her fingers with Naminé's before making their way to the door.

Naminé turned her head and looked at Tidus who was still gaping at them. She glared and waved her finger at him before gesturing to Kairi and mouthing, _"Off-Limits."_

She smiled at the stunned reaction in satisfaction and turned to Kairi as they exited the store. Kairi was looking at her with an amused smile which caused Naminé to blush upon knowing that Kairi saw what she just did.

"So… Off limits, huh?" Kairi teased, receiving a gentle push from the now shy blonde.

"Don't tease me." Naminé whispered, her unusual boldness and actions earlier catching up with her.

Kairi laughed at Naminé who was looking intently at the ground. She raised their locked hand and pressed a kiss on top of Naminé's hand.

"I love it when you're jealous. You're such a _babe._"Kairi teased again, making sure to stress out the pet name she received earlier from the blonde.

"Geez, Kairi!"


End file.
